A Night Alone
by Kuro-Ryu-Neko
Summary: The kids are away at a friends house and Fai makes good use of that fact to spend time with his favourite ninja. Fai is the Seme and Kurogane is the Uke. My first lemon, please R&R, I wrote it at 2 Am so it sounds weird.


I just have one question: What in the bloody hell is wrong with me? It's 2 AM, but instead of sleeping like a good girl, but for some reason I wanted to write this...I wrote it on my (mom's) iTouch.

Good god, there's something wrong with me.

I'm sorry people : Please forgive me.

Warnings: Contains graphic(?) man sex and Kurofai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Kurogane and Fai. I only own my twisted imagination.

* * *

Tonight, is the night for hot gay sex! Thought Fai happily. The kids were staying at a new friends house, so Kurogane and him had the house all to themselves

Fai ran around town buying what he needed, lube, condoms, body cream, new sheets, bleach, maybe a sexy outfit from the adult store down the street. He could buy all these things and not be embarassed beecause well Fai has no shame.

So after they sent the kids off to their friends house, Fai walked over to Kurogane, who was reading more of his ninja manga, Fai grabbed the manga and sat on the nonjas lap.

"Kuro-tan," He said in a seductive voice. "I got a present for you. Here ya go. Put this on and meet me in the bedroom." Fai handed Kurogane a bag and walked to his room.

Kurogane opened the bag to find a black tail and some black dog ears along with a piece of paper.

"Wear only the dog tail and ears. Nothing else. Then join me in the bedroom." Kurogane read the note quietly. He looked at the tail and ears, took off his clothes and slipped on the ears and tail. He walked to the bedroom, slightly blushing, thinking about what Fai was wearing....or not wearing. Thinking about Fai made the blood rush to his stomach area.

Fai was ready, he had on his white cat ears and white cat tail and he was sitting on the bed, legs stretched out over each other. He was so horny, he could come at any moment. He almost did when he saw Kurogane walk in with his puppy costume, with a hardening erection.

"~Hyuu! Kuro-sexy! Now get over here." Fai demanded. Kurogane complied and started to walk over to the bed where Fai was laying, well he was sitting up now, on his knees on the bed, waiting for Kurogane.

As soon as Kurogane was close to Fai, Fai grabbed him, pushed Kurogane onto the bed roughly, switching their postitions and pressed their mouths together. Kuroganes shock made him open his mouth and Fai inserted his tongue. Fais tongue explored all of Kuroganes mouth and danced with his tongue. Fai crushed himself even closer to Kurogane, causing both their throbbing erections to press against the other.

"Oh!" Kurogane moaned, his hands sliding down from Fais waist down to his legs. Kurogane slides his finger up and down Fais leg, coming close to touching Fais erection with every slide. Fai moaned loudly, but being the impatient man we was, grabbed Kuroganes hand and placed it on his erection. Fai put his fingers on Kuroganes erection and slowly started to slide his finger up and down, causing Kurogane to buck his hips against Fai which made Fai moan in pleasure. He went from slowly stroking Kurogane's shaft to wrapping his hand all the way around It and moving up and down, pre-cum as a Lubricant of sorts. Kurogane's back arched again.

"Oh god! F-fai. That...uhh...feels...soo...uhmph...fucking amazing." Kurogane mumbled out between moans. That just made Fai smirk even more. He was goin to shock Kurogane by taking his entire eight inches into his mouth. He slide down on Kurogane, the ninja looking confused. Fai licked the tip, making Kurogane shudder in pleasure. As soon as he took it all in, he started to bob up and down, using his tongue and teeth as other pleasure devices.

"Oh god! Fai! Ugh...uhm...ahh...soo...good...don't...stop" Kurogane moaned, his fingernails digging into the sheets of the bed, almost ripping the sheets. Kurogane could feel himself reaching his limit.

"F-fai. I'm going to come soon! I can feel it ! Uhh" Fai pulled off of Kurogane, not wanting him to finish just yet, he sat up and looked at Kurogane, whose eyes were half closed in pleasure still. Fai looked and Kurogane,

"Fine, then there's one more thing we can do! Hand me that blue bottle please," Fai commanded, shifting his position on the bed. Kurogane got up and grabbed a little blue bottle and handed to Fai, sitting down next to him. Fai clicked open the lid and slathered some liquid on his hard 6 inches. He put some on his fingers, closed the lid, threw the bottle to the floor and proceded to flip up Kuroganes legs and place them by his arms. Fai then stuck one lubey finger into Kuroganes entrance. Kuroganes back arched in pain, but didn't say anything. Fai inserted another finger, then another and moved them around, making Kurogane writh around in pan and pleasure. As soon as Fai thought that Kurogane was opened enough, Fai slid his hard length slowly into Kurogane, who gave a small shriek of pain. Fai just smiled and said,

"Don't worry, Kuro-puu, you'll love this in a few minutes." Fai didn't even go slow with him, he just pounded Kuroganes ass like a man hammering a nail. Kurogane gave a couple of shireks of pain. But for the most part was able to supress them, he wasn't able to stop himself writhing in pain and pleasure on the bed.

"Oh god!" Kurogane yelled in pleasure when Fai hit his prostate. Fai just started to hammer and pound into Kurogane harder. Fai grabbed Kuroganes leaking dick and started to pump it as hard as he could. Kurogane was exploding with pain and pleasure from the pumping on the front and the pounding in the back.

The pumping and the pounding became too much for Kurogane and he ended up coming first on Fais and his stomach. A lot seemed to land on the bed as well, oh well. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Fai while he was pounding him so hard.

A couple miniutes after Kurogane came, Fai came as well. Kurogane could feel the hot liquid explode into him, it started to dribble out slowly. He smiled down at the men beneath him. He gave him a kiss on the lips and instered his tongue. Fai pulled out of Kurogane slowly, as to not cause pain to either of them.

"All right, who's gonna do what? I'll run the bath? you change the sheets?" Kurogane scoffed at Fai,

"Idiot, we can get cleaned up later. Now shut up and sleep with me. Next to me." he said, Fai jumped and landed next to him, snuggling to next Kurogane.

"Sounds like a good plan...Kuro-uke." Fai said slyly. Kurogane just breathed a sigh of indignantion, put his arm around Fai and fell asleep/

* * *

That was my first ever lemon. Written at 2 AM.

Is it good? I had some issues I wanted to address, but I don't what they are! D:

I'm sorry to anyone who didn't like it. If you liked it, enough to favourite it, **please, please, please,** review!

....god, I hate myself sometimes. Can you tell me if it was too descriptive, not descriptive enough or if I got a detail wrong.


End file.
